The present invention relates to a reporting system and more particularly to a reporting system which employs a speech recognition means to enable a user to generate a complete report text and transmit that text to a selected recipient under voice control.
Particularly in certain medical situations, the creation and delivery of technical reports has presented difficulty both in terms of the time and expense involved and in the accuracy, completeness, and timeliness of the reports. Even if the report is generated in a prompt and accurate manner, delivery of the report to the desired recipient has often been a stumbling block, even when conventional facsimile machines were available to transmit a hard copy from the author to the recipient. It is, for example, highly desirable that the determinations made by a radiologist examining x-rays be made promptly available to the referring physician.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel system for creating and delivering reports; the provision of such a system which permits reports to be generated quickly and accurately; the provision of such a system which allows reports to be delivered to a selected recipient promptly after the creation of the report; the provision of such a system which does not require the manual entering of substantial quantities of text; the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features are in part apparent and in part will be pointed out hereinafter.